


Queen of Kings

by Peter_Criss



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha Brian May, Alpha Jim Hutton, Alpha Paul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Beta John Deacon, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Object Penetration, Omega Freddie Mercury, Omega Roger Taylor (Queen), Omega Verse, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Criss/pseuds/Peter_Criss
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Paul Prenter, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as he woke up, Freddie immediately wanted to go back to sleep and never wake again. 

Ever since he'd presented as an Omega at 15, his father, the King, ordered for him to be locked away in his bedroom until a suitable suitor was found for the young lad. That was 4 years ago and by then, Freddie had matured greatly and grew a resentment for the rest of his family. _' Today is the day... '_ Freddie thought. Soon enough, as though they knew when Freddie awoke, several maids came rushing in to prepare Freddie for his day. 

"Good morning, your majesty. Would you like me to run you a bath?" One of the female maids asked. Freddie nodded. "Yes, please" She nodded and went to Freddie’s en suite.

There was a soft knock at the door. “Come in!” Freddie called. The door opened and his mother came into the room, before closing it again. “Good morning, my dear!” She smiled. “Good morning, mama” Freddie replied unenthusiastically. “Today is the day, dear. We have a beautiful suitor ready for you, he’s on his way now, he’s from a beautiful country, you’ll love it!” Freddie sighed. “Mama... why didn’t you ask me first? I would’ve been over the moon if you had consulted me first” He said. “Don’t be like this, He’s a really nice person...” Jer sighed. “But you never asked me *If* I wanted to get married... it’s all too soon, mama... I’m only very young” Freddie replied 

”That’s enough, dear. You’ll be getting married and that’s final” Jer said sternly. “Now have a bath, he’ll be arriving this afternoon” Jer left the room and shut the door, leaving Freddie alone by himself. 

* 

By lunchtime, Freddie was dressed in his finest clothes and was bedazzled with jewels and gold from head to toe. His hair was kept up in a loose bun off to the side and was pinned with golden clips. His face was covered by a white veil. “Oh, dear you’re beautiful!” Freddie’s mother squealed. “Thank you, mama. Do you know when he’ll be here?” Freddie asked. “Last time I heard they were on land, he should be here very soon.” Jer replied. 

Freddie had butterflies. “M-may I see Kashmira... one more time?” He asked. His mother nodded. “She might be busy, but I suppose you can” She replied. Freddie stood up and went quickly to his sister's room. He gently knocked on the door. “The door is open!” She called and Freddie walked in. 

”Oh, Freddie!” She exclaimed. She got up out of her chair and hugged her older brother. “Oh, you’re gorgeous!” She said. “You’re going to make a perfect husband, I know you will...” Kashmira whispered into Freddie’s ear. Freddie sighed. “I’ve never wanted to get married this young...” He sighed. “Oh Freddie, You’ll be fine, I’ll try sending you letters as much as I can” She reassured him. 

“I’m going to miss you...” Freddie said, swallowing a lump in his throat. “Come on, he should be here very soon” Kashmira said. She led her brother out of her room and the two walked to the great hall. 

# 

Freddie waited with his heart beating out of his chest. Freddie was kneeled down at the side of his fathers throne, his head was tilted down and his hands were placed between his legs. His breathing was heavy and was very close to hyperventilating. 

“Don’t breathe too loud!” His father belittled. “S-s-sorry baba...” Freddie mumbled. “And don’t speak unless you’re spoken too!” Freddie buried his head in his veil. 

The grand doors swung open, and Freddie lifted his head up to look. A tall Alpha who was dressed really well and had a lot of badges on his coat. He looked very important, and was accompanied by 10 soldiers. He walked up to the stairs to the throne and bowed. “Hello, your majesty. I am General Paul Prenter, and I’m representing His majesty, Jim Hutton as he couldn’t make it today.” He looked over to Freddie. 

”You must be Freddie. It’s very lovely to meet you.” He smiled, and Freddie smiled behind his veil. “Now, I do have to run some protocol, nothing too serious, just some questions for Freddie” He was handed a clipboard. “Now, Freddie. How old are you?” “I-I’m 19... sir...” Freddie stuttered. Paul nodded and wrote something down. “Can you read and write?” Freddie nodded. “I-I love reading, actually...” he admitted. 

Paul was satisfied. “He’ll be satisfied, he’s a very beautiful Omega too.” He held his hand out and helped Freddie off his knees. “Ok, your luggage is being carefully shipped across the sea, you’ll be riding with me and my crew” Prenter explained. “You’ll be very happy with Mr Hutton, he’s a very lovely man” Paul looked over at to the kings “He’ll be in safe hands, no harm will come his way, and I’ll make sure of it, I thank you on behalf of your majesty for this lovely arrangement” Paul smiled. “Tell him he is very welcome, you can go whenever you’re ready” Bomi said. 

Paul let go of Freddie’s hand to encourage him to say goodbye to his family. He walked infront of his dad. “Hmm?” Bomi asked. Freddie gulped. “You can’t catch me!!” He exclaimed before taking off. Kashmira gasped in amusement. “Guards!!” Bomi called and the castle guards took off after him. 

Freddie ran as fast as he could but eventually he was at a dead-end, he was trapped on a balcony with no place to go, the guards had caught up with him. They grabbed Freddie and put him in a position between them where he couldn’t escape. “LET ME GO!!!!” He screamed at the top of his lungs. “STOP!!! LET GO OF ME!! I ORDER YOU TO LET GO OF ME!!” But his pleads were not granted and he was dragged back to the main hall and straight into Paul’s arms. “This behaviour won’t be accepted in our kingdom...” Paul murmured into Freddie’s ear. “You best be good, you wouldn’t want to see King Jim when he’s angry” That shut Freddie up. 

”Now, we shall be on our way, thank you very much!” Paul said addressing the king and queen. He wrapped his arm tightly around Freddie’s shoulder which restricted his movement. “NOOOO!!!!” Freddie wailed. “I DON’T WANNA GO PLEASE DON’T MAKE ME LEAVE, BABA!! I DON’T WANT TO BE MARRIED!!!” Freddie broke down and started to cry hysterically. “I don’t want to leave...” 

”THAT IS ENOUGH!!” Bomi shouted. “Get him out of my sight, I’ve had enough of his foolish antics! Remove him!” Paul picked Freddie up and slung him over his shoulder. “LET ME GO!!!” He cried. Kashmira watched at her brother was forcefully taken out of the castle and nearly sobbed. 

Paul somehow managed to get a hysterical Freddie into the carriage. “We have to have a serious talk. This behaviour will NOT be accepted and if you even TRY to step out of place here, my lord you’ll punished harder than a fucking child molester!! Do you fucking understand me?!” He screamed. “Y-y-yes...” Freddie said through sobs. Paul pulled his hand back and slapped Freddie right across the face, prompting him to cry even more. “ADRESS ME PROPERLY YOU FUCKING LOWLIFE OMEGA!!” He spat. 

“Y-y-yes... A-alpha-“

”That’s more like it...” Paul said and the carriage started moving.

# 

all in all, it took about a week to Jim’s kingdom, and Freddie was scared shitless. He’d collected a few bruises, scrapes and sores while on the boat ride, and most were from the hands of Paul. 

When they arrived, Freddie was instructed the kneel and keep his head down infront of his majesty and to not say a word even if he was spoken to. 

Freddie’s heart was racing when he heard the stairs creak of someone coming down them, and he shuffled in his place. “Oh... hello there, Darling. No need to kneel, yknow...” Freddie looked up in confusion. He thought Jim was going to be a dick?! “No need to wear a silly veil either, i’d love for everyone to see your face, I’ve heard that your quite the beauty!” Jim kneeled down in front of Freddie and slowly lifted the veil off of his face. “Hello there. I’m Jim, you must be Freddie if I’m not mistaken?” He said with a smile and Freddie nodded. “It’s ok to speak, I won’t be angry...” 

”H-Hi, yo-your majesty...” Freddie stuttered. “You have a lovely voice, Freddie. Do you like to sing?” Jim asked. He reached out and arm and pulled Freddie off the ground. “I love singing... it helps me express myself” Freddie replied. “That’s wonderful! Let me show you to your room..” 

Jim took Freddie’s hand on his and walked him to his room. “This is your very own room, darling. Your luggage has been sorted and put away, your bed will be made every morning and on Sundays you’ll get breakfast in bed, does that sound nice. 

”It’s lovely... thank you... a-alpha...” Freddie curtesied. “Oh, no need to address me with such a role, just call me Jim, ok? And no need to curtesy either, your my fiancé. I’ll leave you to it, my room’s right beside yours if you need anything” Jim said before closing the door gently. 

Freddie sat on the bed and took in his surrondings. It felt like home


	2. Chapter 2

”I’m so sorry to disturb you, my dear but lunch is ready” Jim said with a soft tone as he peeked his head through Freddie’s door. 

Freddie stirred before finally getting up. “What time is it??” he mumbled. “Lunchtime, my dear. I’ve had lunch made, so you’ll need to get up, I’ll be waiting for you, ok?” Jim smiled before closing the door. The Omega sat up and looked around his room. _It’s very nice... but I don’t deserve all this..._ he thought. 

His eyes landed on the glass door that led to the balcony. He had the best view of the of green land, and all the animals that lived on there. He saw lots of sheep, cows and goats! It was much more greener than back home, Freddie could get used to this! He got out of bed and went over to his wardrobe. 

All of his dresses were in there, which much more room to spare. Freddie picked out a more ‘modern’ dress, one that his parents loathed on him. The sleeves on the dress barely brushed past his elbows, and the skirt barely hit his feet. 

Freddie looked at himself in the mirror _It’s too revealing... I can’t wear this! _He thought, so he took off the dress and put on a more conservative one. _Much better!_ he thought. He accessorised with a nice golden belt to match. _ _

__

# 

__

He was lost. He knew he wasn’t in the right part of the castle, how could he be so careless?? Jim had probably forgotten about him already, or else he would’ve come look for him. 

__

”You’re not supposed to be here” Freddie jumped at the sudden voice behind him and turned around, it was General Prenter. “I-I’m lost... I was supposed to meet Jim for lunch...” Freddie explained. Prenter rolled his eyes. “I’m not stupid, you fucking Omega, I guess I’ll escort you..” He said, sounding exasperated. He grasped Freddie’s shoulder quite harshly and walked him to the dining hall. 

__

__

“Try not to forget next time..” Prenter said to Freddie. He opened the dining halls door and escorted Freddie inside. “Freddie! You're here!” Jim sighed. “He got a bit lost, but it’s alright now, I’ll hand you over to your Alpha!” Prenter said, his tone completely shifted! Freddie sat down on the left hand side of Jim, and Paul sat on the right hand side. 

__

__

”The other Generals should be here soon enough, we’ll wait for them, unless you’re hungry now, Freddie?” Jim said. “Oh, no. I’m fine, we can wait for them” Freddie replied. Not even seconds later, 3 other men, dressed the exact same as Prenter had entered the dining room. One of them was very tall and had a big fluff ball for hair, the other two were average height, one of them had long blond hair, and the other had a perm. They sat beside Prenter. 

”General May, Taylor and Deacon, this is my new fiancé, Freddie” Jim said. “Introduce yourself, dear” Freddie turned his head to the Generals. “H-Hi...” Freddie said shyly. “Hello there, I’m General May, but you can call me Brian. I hope you’ll enjoy living here, we’ll make sure you have the upmost protection” He tall, poodle-haired looking man said. “I’m General Taylor, you can call me Roger if you’d like, I don’t really mind” The Blondie said. “I’m an Omega too, so you’re not gonna be alone in the castle” “I’m General John Deacon, and I’m a Beta” The one with the perm said. 

“You all sound very nice...” Freddie said “Our pleasure!” Brian said. “They are very nice people, I’ve known all 4 of them since I was young, that’s why their my trusted Generals!” Jim said to Freddie. “I think it’s time we eat, no I don’t know your food preferences, Freddie so I made sure the maids made a lovely vegetable soup, grown right from the royal gardens!” A maid came in through the kitchen door, pushing a serving cart with bowls of soup and spoons. She placed the bowls and spoon in front of everyone. 

”Thank you very much...” Freddie said. The maid smiled. “You’re very welcome, your highness” She smiled before pushing along her cart back into the kitchen. Freddie was the first person to tuck into his food, earning him a stern look for Prenter. “Shouldn’t... he wait for the Alphas to eat?” He asked Jim. “I don’t see why he should” He replied. “Don’t be so sexist, Paul. He can eat with the rest of us” Roger said. Prenter rolled his eyes but shut his mouth. 

Freddie has finished his soup faster than everyone else. “Are you finished?” Jim asked, Freddie nodded. “Ok, when I’m finished I’ll give you a tour around the castle and outskirts, okay?” Jim said. “Alright” Freddie replied. 

Jim finished his lunch not long after, and so did the Generals. The same maid came out and took everyone’s bowls and spoons. “Well, now that we’ve eaten, I shall show you around, my dear” Jim said before standing up. He held out his hand out for Freddie to get up and he gladly accepted it. 

“We’ll be in our studies if you need us” General Taylor said. Him and the other Generals got up. “It was lovely meeting you, Freddie. I hope to see you again!” General May said. He extended his hand out for Freddie, and he took the Omega’s hand, shook it then gave it a light kiss. “You’re a very nice Alpha!” Freddie beamed, and General May smiled. 

# 

”I must say, you haven’t been here 24 hours and yet your influence has rubbed off on the castle, you’ll make a great queen!” Jim commented. He was giving Freddie a tour of the royal gardens, and the compliment came up. “Y-you really think I’d be a good queen..?” Freddie asked in disbelief. “Of course I do! I mean... you’ve managed to get General May to like you, and he’s a stubborn one to get to like you, y’know!” Jim replied 

”I don’t think I’d make a good queen...” Freddie said bluntly. “And why is that?” “I’m told i’m too emotional, and that Omega’s aren’t fit to rule kingdoms...” “I think that’s a lie. Being able to express emotion is what makes a good leader, and it’s ok to show your emotions, it makes you a human... humans show emotions, you know” “I suppose so... I really liked the soup for lunch, it tasted very nice” “Why thank you, it’s generational recipe, it’s been running in the family for years” “That means it must be good... it is good, I really enjoyed it!” “Will I request it be made more often?” “Only if it’s not a hassle, please don’t go out of your way for me...” “It will be no bother, you’re my fiancé and I’ll do anything for you” 

The pair stopped at a bench and sat down. “My feet are very tired from all the walking...” Freddie said. “I wasn’t really allowed roam much at home, i’d be told that I was interfering with things” “You can roam all you want here” Jim said. He took a black velvet box out of his pocket. “I want you to have my mother’s ring, Freddie...” He opened the box to reveal an exquisite emerald ring. “It was her engagement ring too... and I want to start at tradition with it, in honour of her” Jim took the ring out of the holder placed it on Freddie’s ring finger, it fit perfectly. 

”It’s beautiful... I really like it, thank you Jim” Freddie said. He looked at the ring in awe, it was gorgeous! “You know, I was always taught that the Alpha should make the first move... but...” Freddie grabbed Jim’s cheeks and gave him a big kiss on the lips. “I can’t resist myself...” He giggled. Jim blushed madly and gave Freddie a kiss on cheek in return. 

“Ah, shit... it’s raining...” Jim said. It came in little pellets for few seconds, but then it escalated real quickly into pouring rain. “We better head back inside... don’t want you catching a cold, do we?” Jim took off his coat and shielded Freddie from the rain. The two practically sprinted inside, but were drenched either way. 

”Oh.. Jim you’re drenched!!” Freddie said. “It’s fine, really, don’t worry about me! I’ll just run us some baths, make sure to hand your clothes out for laundry, ok?”

# 

It was now nighttime and Freddie was about to fall asleep at any moment, but it was way too cold! He knocked gently on Jim’s door. “Come in!” Jim called, and Freddie entered the room. “Ah, Freddie! What brings you here ?” Jim asked. He was sat up in his bed reading a book in a language Freddie couldn’t comprehend. “ ‘M cold...” He murmured. “Come lie down with me to warm yourself up, if you’d like” Jim suggested. Freddie closed the door behind in and got in beside Jim under the duvet. “What book are you reading?” Freddie asked. Jim looked at the cover of the book and said “An Pictiúr de Dorian Gray, which means The Picture of Dorian Grey in English” “What language is that?” “Gaeilge, it’s the lands native language, and I happen to be fluent in it” Freddie let out a big yawn. “ ‘m very tired...” he said. “Get some rest then, you’ve got a lot to do tomorrow” 

Freddie closed his eyes and fell asleep soon enough


	3. Chapter 3

Freddie stirred before waking up. His first sense to wake up was his smell, he smelt the blankets; they smelt heavily of Jim’s scent. Freddie rubbed his eyes and then opened them. The sunlight shone through the windows and onto the floor. 

Jim wasn’t there, where did he go? Freddie thought about it for a moment, but ultimately decided to close his eyes again and try get a lie-in. But his plan ultimately failed when Jim entered the room. “Freddie, are you awake?” He asked on a soft tone. “mm, good morning...” He croaked. “Did you sleep well?” Freddie nodded. “That’s good, Listen I’m going to be working with the Generals until lunch, and then I’ll have to go into the capital to run some errands, you can come if you like?” Jim asked. 

”Hmm...sure!” Freddie said. “Great, I’ll leave you to get dressed then, breakfast will served soon” Jim said before closing the door, leaving Freddie to get ready. He got out of Jim’s bed and made it to the best of his ability, and then made his way to his room. 

He placed his hand on the door handle, but was interrupted by a large thud coming from one of rooms down the corridor. He went to investigate. “GET AWAY!!” Someone yelled, it sounded like General Taylor! Freddie looked through the keyhole and was shocked. 

From what he could make out, General Taylor was on the floor and General Prenter was trying to mount him. “I SAID GET OFF!!” General Taylor shouted. “Be quiet! Filthy Omega... Do you want the whole fucking castle to hear?!” Prenter replied. “Get. OFF OF ME!!” Taylor shouted. Prenter slapped Taylor’s face. Prenter lowered himself so that him and Taylor’s faces were inches apart. Freddie audibly gasped. Fuck. He brought attention to himself. 

General Prenter must’ve heard him, he got up off of General Taylor and walked over to the door, opening it. “Well, well, well... who knew the new Queen would be a peeping tom... It would be a shame if Jim heard about this incident, wouldn’t it?” “Is this is a threat?! You were about to... to-“ Prenter let out a chuckle and pushed Freddie’s chin up with his cheek. “You’d think he’d listen to you over his right hand man... typical Omega behaviour “

”You leave the Queen alone!! He’s not your’s and will never be your’s!!” Taylor said, butting it. He picked himself up of the ground and leaning on the windowsill. Prenter gave the Omega General one glance, then turned his attention back to Freddie. “You better not tell Jim about this, wouldn’t want the news getting out that you slept in his bed last night... such a disgusting act” He tsk’ed. 

_He has it all wrong, Jim gave up his bed for me last night_ Freddie thought. Prenter removed his finger from under Freddie’s cheek. “I’m bored of you both now, you can leave...” He said so nonchalantly. Taylor wasted no time in exiting Prenter’s chambers. On his way out, he grabbed Freddie’s arm and the pair whisked away to Freddie’s room. 

Taylor made sure to lock the door before bursting into tears. “Oh, thank you soso much, Freddie!!” He balled. Freddie brought the General into his embrace. “How long has this been going on for??” Freddie asked, still not letting go of Roger. “Th-the first time was th-the day I became a g-general...” He said through sobs. “Really?!” Freddie asked in utter disbelief. Roger nodded. “He always used t-to touch m-my hips, saying it-it was a simple joke...” Freddie stroked Rogers golden locks, even though there was a slight age gap, Omega’s generally stayed small and dainty no matter how old they were. 

“He... He did that to me too...” Freddie admitted. “We- we were on the boat ride here, it was pouring rain outside and I was feeling really homesick in my room, so I was reading some book that was packed with me. Well, he came into my room, saying that he was looking for something to do, so I offered him a book and he reached over me to get the book and it doing so... slid his hand between my thigh...” 

”How could he treat you like that?!” Roger exclaimed in rage. Freddie shushed him. “I have to get dressed, will you pick out a dress for me, darling?” Freddie asked, hoping it would cheer up the General’s mood. “S-sure...”

# 

”Darling, you look beautiful today!” Jim beamed as Freddie entered the dining room. “You can thank General Taylor, he helped pick it out” Freddie replied. “He does have quite the eye for fashion, you know!” Jim chuckled “I’m sure he does, now sit down, breakfast will be here soon” Freddie sat down on the left side of Jim. “So, since I’m going into the Capital this afternoon, would you like me to get you anything??” Jim asked. 

Freddie thought for a second. “Some books would be really nice, i’ve read all of mine and I don’t like repeating books... and I’d also like a blanket... like-like a big big blanket that can go on my bed” He said. “Alright, I can get that for you, anything else??” Freddie shook his head. “That’s all!”

”Alright, well I’ll be there for a few hours, General Deacon, General May and General Taylor will be accompanying me, so that leaves you and General Prenter here...” Jim said. Freddie’s gut wrenched, why Prenter!? “So why don’t you get to know him a bit better, he told me you seem like a good book to open... whatever that means!” Freddie nearly threw up in his mouth, did that mean what he thought it meant?! 

“Uhm... well. General Prenter did something this morning-“ “Hold that thought Freddie, the door is open!” General Prenter walked into the dining room. “Good Morning, your majesty, Freddie.” He said. “Hello there, Paul. Do you need anything in particular?” Jim asked. “Ah, yes! General Taylor’s feeling a bit... melancholy today, typical Omega always being dramatic!” Prenter shot Freddie a look. “So he might be a little late to the meeting, if that’s ok with you?” 

”That’s completely fine, send General Taylor my dearest concern..” “I’ll talk to him!” Freddie blurted out, and the two Alphas turned to look at him. “I’ll talk to him... Omegas tend to need someone to talk to when they feel down... and I’m not really hungry right now, I should probably walk to increase my hunger, if you’ll excuse me...” Freddie slid out of the dining room, and hastily walked to Taylor’s chambers. 

Freddie heard Roger’s quiet sobs from outside the door, so he knocked on the door “It’s me... Freddie...” He said softly. “C-Come in...” Roger said through sobs. Freddie opened the door. “What did he say to you?” Freddie said quite angrily. Roger whispered into Freddie’s ears and Freddie audibly gasped. “He said that?! How could he?!... I have to tell Jim-“ “Don’t tell Jim!!” Roger interrupted. “If Jim finds out he’ll tell him that... that... Hold on let me sit down...” Roger sag down on his bed. “Basically, Me and Brian... we’re a thing, we’re not married... but-but i’m having his children!” Freddie covered his mouth with hand on shock. “H-How far along are you...?” He asked. “About 3 months... I don’t know how Paul found out, I think it was because my heats weren’t coming... I’m planning on getting an abortion...”

”Alright, have you spoken to General May about this??” “He knows and supports me” “That must feel like a relief.” “But... I feel bad... for the baby...or babies, I mean they’ll never get a chance to live...” “It’s ok, you have to put yourself first over anything or anyone... I hope you’ll get to have the amazing feeling of motherhood one day, I just know you’ll be an excellent mother” 

Roger brought Freddie into a tight hug. “Thank you...” he whispered. “It’s my pleasure, I need to go eat breakfast, you should eat too...” Freddie said. 

# 

It was well past midday and Jim had set off for the capital, along with the 3 Generals accompanying him. Freddie thought it was best to avoid Prenter at all costs, so he decided to occupy himself in the royal gardens. He was walking around aimlessly, looking at all the beautiful flowers and shrubs, when he heard a rustling and a low meow coming from a bush. _Hmm, what was that??_ Freddie thought. He made his way over to the rose bush from where the sounds were coming from. 

Carefully, Freddie moved the leaves and thorns out of the way and came across something wild, two kittens!! They were huddled together, very obviously cold from the weather and were meowing endlessly. “Oh, you poor things! Where’s your mother??” He carefully led the kittens out of the thorns and they took refuge on Freddie’s skirt. 

They meowed up at Freddie, maybe they were trying to tell him something? “Hmm... I canf leave you out here! I’ll bring you inside!” He said. He picked the kittens up and they mewled loudly. “I’m sorry... but I have to pick you up, ok??” He said in sympathy. He managed to get them into the castle and into his room with minor scratches and no-one noticing. 

He plopped the kittens on his bed, and the two of them started to wonder around their new habitat. He got a good look at the two. One of them, the bigger one, was mostly black and grey but had a few ginger patches around its fur. The other one was mainly white but had large ginger and black patches all over it. The kittens meowed up to Freddie, they looked hungry. “I’ll see if I can get you food...” 

He picked the kittens up and held them like babies in his hands. He walked around the castle and finally stumbled upon a maid who was dusting some furniture. “I’m so sorry dear, but I need some help...” “Oh, hello your highness. What do you need help with?” She asked. Freddie showed her the kittens in his arms. “I found them... I think they’re hungry...” “You’re in luck, my mother is a trained veterinarian, and I have a good bit of knowledge on cats too... I’ll help you!” She said. “Oh thank you so much!!” Freddie said. The maid placed her duster down and took the bigger kitten off Freddie. She turned it around and checked it’s bottom. “This is a boy...” She handed the kitten back and tried taking the other kitten, who clasped its paws onto Freddie. 

”This one’s imprinted on you I see...” She was able to check the kitten though. “Well, she’s a girl! I’m not sure how old they are, but they look old enough to be eating solid food, I’ll send some chicken pieces up to your room very soon”

# 

Freddie ended up naming the boy Goliath, and the girl Delilah. He had heard both names in books before, and loved them so much. The sun had set and Freddie had finished dinner, he was told Jim would be home soon, so he went up to his room and was greeted by his kittens. 

Goliath was attacking the duvet covers and Delilah was watching her brother from the pillows. “Hello dears!” Freddie said, Delilah looked at him and winked. Freddie got into his night clothes and plopped down on the bed beside Delilah. Immediately, got up from her position, stretched her legs and made her way between Freddie’s arm and gorse and fell asleep. “Goliath, come give me a cuddle” Freddie said. He didn’t think it would work, cats were very independent creatures, but Goliath listened and lay down on Freddie’s chest. 

Not long after Freddie fell asleep with his new babies. 

# 

When Jim arrived home, he made his way to Freddie’s room, to find him fast asleep with two kittens resting with him. _I’ll ask in the morning_ He thought. He unraveled the blanket he bought for his future wife and placed it up to his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later. 

Jim hadn’t been feeling the best over the past couple of days, and he only got worse as the days progressed. 

Each day, he’d have a horrible cough, which sounded awfully painful. It then progressed to a fever, and then a shortness of breath. Then one day he fainted, and that’s when he was diagnosed with pneumonia. 

“I-Is he going to be ok?” Freddie asked in sheer and utter worry. “He should be fine, he’s very healthy so he should recover in and around 2 weeks” The doctor explained. He placed his hand on Freddie’s shoulder. “You should stay by him, he’d love support the support from his Omega” And then the doctor left Jim and Freddie alone. 

Freddie sat down on the side of bed, and Jim looked at him weakly. “Hi...” Freddie said. “D-do you want to lie down?” Jim asked, his voice sounded weak and phlegm-filled. “No... no. You need all the rest you can get, dear. I don’t mind sitting on the side...” Freddie replied. “You’ll be ok, just rest, i’ll bring you your meals everyday, love.” Jim smiled. “Th-thank you..” He said. 

Freddie watched as his fiancé slipped out of consciousness, and then made his way straight to his room. Delilah and Goliath looked at their mother as he stripped the bed of all additional blankets, they were going to miss them! “Your dad is sick, darlings. He needs all the warmth he can get, ok?” Freddie said to the kittens, and they looked at him, most likely trying to say ‘we understand!’. Freddie gathered all the blankets, then walked back into Jim’s room. 

While spreading the blankets out, the door swung open and Freddie looked to see who it was. “General Prenter, what are you doing here?” Freddie asked. “That’s what I was going to ask you too, Freddie” Prenter replied. “Well, I think it’s kind of obvious, I’m caring for my sick fiancé! And I’m pretty sure you’re not allowed on here, General so if you’ll excuse me, i’d like you to leave, please.” Freddie said bluntly, not even looking up at the General. 

General Prenter let out a laugh. “Since when did you get so cocky, hmm? It’d be a real shame if your parents back home heard you talk to an Alpha like this” “I’m not afraid of them, and I’m certainly not afraid of you anymore, General, so I ask you again, please leave me alone with my sick fiancé” Freddie said as he spread the last blanket over Jim’s covers. 

General Prenter was shocked, angry even. “How dare you speak to me like that, filthy Omega. Know your fucking place, or do I have to show you where that is” He threatened. This time, it was Freddie who let out the laugh. “Are you really threatening the future queen, General?” Freddie had to cover his mouth to stop him from laughing too loudly and waking up Jim. “Once again, you don’t scare me anymore, Paul...” Freddie turned to face Prenter. “Get out...” he laughed. “Just get out, I’m getting second-hand embarrassment from this” 

Prenter huffed and puffed, before finally leaving in a fit of rage. Just then, Jim slipped back into consciousness. “F-Freddie??” He whisper-called. “Yes dear, i’m here, i’m here!” Freddie replied. He quickly closed the door then ran to Jim’s side. “Is there anything you need, dear?” He asked. “Mm... I’m hungry, I haven’t had anything to eat all day...” Jim said weakly. “I’ll get you some soup, dear” Freddie said. He rang the small bell that was hanging from Jim’s ceiling, and not even a few seconds later, a maid appeared. 

”How can I help you, your majesty’s?” She asked. “Can I get some soup, please..?” Freddie asked. The maid nodded and went straight away to fetch some soup. Not long after, Delilah and Goliath decided to pay their parents a visit. Goliath went straight onto the bed and lied down beside Jim, whereas Delilah preferred her mother’s lap. “Hello dear” Freddie said softly to the kitten. Delilah purred and rubbed her head against Freddie’s fingers. Goliath rested on Jim’s chest and looked at his sister. 

”Cats are very mysterious creatures.. They’re not like other animals, they’re very special in their own way..” Jim croaked. “They are, indeed.” Freddie replied. He stroked Delilah’s fur. Delilah looked up at Freddie and purred. “I love you too, my dear!” Freddie said to the cat.

# 

It had been a week, and Freddie was sleep deprived as hell. All week, he had been at Jim’s side, and he didn’t get a wink of sleep since! 

”Freddie, you look tired... please go to sleep” Jim said with upmost concern. “No... I’m fine, really...” Freddie yawned. “ ‘m not tired... not at all...” Freddie was slouching in his rocking chair which he barely moved from all week. 

”Dear, please. Go to sleep...” Jim insisted “ ‘m not... not tired...” Freddie reminded Jim of a child who refused to go to bed, instead opting to stay up all night. “Dear, please. Come to bed. You look visibly tired, and I don’t want you to pass out, ok?” Jim’s words seemed to work on Freddie, who gave up arguing at that point. He got up from his seat and walked around to the free spot beside Jim. He didn’t even get under the blankets and duvet before falling fast asleep on the bed.

Jim let out a chuckle at the way Freddie landed on the bed; his hand was dangling off the side, and overall looked very unsophisticated! But that didn’t matter to Jim, as long as his fiancé was sleeping, he’d be happy.


End file.
